The Vatican City
by Multicolored-patches
Summary: The Italy brothers have a new friend coming; their uncle! Join the gang as Spain obsesses over the Holy City in the middle of Rome. Will they survive? Will poor Vatican survive? Read to find out. First time publishing on this website, so ya. Have fun reading! P.S, will try my best at having awesome grammar, cause reading a story with bad grammar makes me nuts too.Rated M for later


"LUDWIG SAVE MEEEE!" Feliciano, the representation of Northern Italy ran to his "savior."  
"What is it now Feli? Another evil spider in your room?" The representation of Germany asked, rubbing a hand down his face.  
"Worse. Big Brother Vatican is coming to visit Lovi and I." The small Italian paled.  
"I do not see the problem with this." Germany shrugged.  
"He's scarier than Grandpa Rome when he's mad." Germany still didn't see the problem.  
"I have to go. Big Brother will be coming soon and I need to clean!" The hyper Italian rushed away, leaving an exasperated Germany in his wake.

The doors to the World Meeting flew open, a man with his arms crossed standing there with a stern face.  
"Big Brother Vatican!" Italy yelled in excitement.  
"Hello Feliciano, Lovino." The man tilted his head. Everyone was surprised when Romano didn't yell at the man, but smiled.  
"Uncle Cardinal." He said.  
"Wait, Uncle? But Italy just said Big Brother." America said, scratching his head.  
"I am the boy's uncle, but since I have been around Feliciano calls me big brother." The pale blonde said stiffly. His aqua eyes scanned the crowd, then settled on an empty seat next to Spain. He strode over, white cassock flowing around him.  
"Hola amigo." Spain greeted, smiling. Vatican "hn"ed and turned to listen.  
"Dude, I thought you were just a city, what are you doing here?" America asked, making England thump his forehead.  
"I thought England would have taught you better." Was his only remark. The others stared, surprised.  
"Big Brother is worse than Lovi when it comes to being mean. Even Grandpa Rome was scared of him." Feli filled in.  
"My father was childish." The small city state said aloofly.  
"W-wait, the Roman Empire was your father!?" A few nations yelled in surprise.  
"I am finding this meeting completely useless. As much as I hate to question him, the Pope was wrong when it came to being here." The platinum blonde said gruffly and stood. Spain grabbed his arm, wanting to know more about one of the most holy places; the man was a very religious person you know. The Italy brothers froze, knowing that their uncle hated to be touched for reasons beyond even them.  
"Please refrain from physical contact or I will be forced to preform some most unholy violence against you." Vatican said stiffly. Spain quickly released the shorter man and he turned and strode from the room.

I strode into my apartment in Rome, near where my brother lives. I changed into my everyday clothes, a pair of blue jeans and a tight light blue button up shirt hanging over the waistband of the jeans. A nock on the door brought me out of my thoughts.  
"Prego?" I answered.  
"Open up Cardinal, it's Sererino." Speak of the devil and he shall appear.  
"Hello fratello, come on in." I stood back. The man hugged me tightly, then kissed both cheeks. This is normal for Italians, but he seems to make it a little more awkward.  
"I was wondering if we could go get pizza together? We haven't hung out forever, considering that you elected a knew pope and all." He asked, bouncing around slightly. I smiled and nodded.  
"I would love to." We walked out, heading for our favorite eatery.  
"So how are my sons?" He asked, smiling lightly. I gave a soft chuckle and shook my head.  
"The same as always. North acts too much like you and South too much like myself. Feli also insists on calling me his older brother though." Sererino let out a loud laugh, slinging an arm over my shoulders.  
"As I expected. So, I heard that the pope made you attend one of the meetings?" I cringed.  
"They all need to be prayed for." I said, grasping my cross.  
"That bad eh?" I shot my younger brother a look.  
We made it to the small restaurant and sat down. Our favorite waitress came over smiling, them blushing when Sererino shamelessly flirted with her. I chuckled again as she left, then kicked him.  
"You're too old for her fratello by, like, two centuries." I lightly chided. He smiled brightly at he and kicked me back.  
"You're older than I Cardinal." I laughed out loud this time.  
"That is agreed. I am more mature than you as well." Sererino pouted, crossing his arms.  
We continued to talk and laugh, my brother being the only one I can really open to. We had been a team since the beginning, especially when our father disappeared.

"No."  
"Oh, please, please, _please_ Romano!"  
"I sad no bastardo! Now, get out of my house!"  
"Have some mercy!"  
"Why do you want to know about my Zio?" Romano growled out.  
"He is one of the most holy places! The question is why would I not want to know about him?" Spain asked, still on his knees from begging the other nation.  
"Fine, if it will get you out of my house. Zio Vatican is the oldest son of Grandpa Rome, even though most think that my father is. He was around since Grandpa Rome became a Christian nation. He doesn't like to be touched outside of family members, and like quiet places. Also, when the Borgia popes were still around, he was quite the playboy." Spain gasped.  
"Si, it is an Italian thing." Spain kneeled there, thinking.  
"There., now I have told you about my uncle. Now, GET OUT!" Romano literally kicked Spain out, then shut his door tightly. The younger nation sighed, wondering what his family was up to, and missing his Grandpa Rome.  
Spain, on the other hand, was looking into where the holy place was. To Spain, Vatican City was more holy than Jerusalem. The fact that the aloof City-State was handsome as well, but Spain was trying to ignore that fact.

"God, please give me the strength to get through this, and not commit a most unholy act of violence against the others, even though they need it." Cardinal prayed, sitting in another meeting. Pope Francis had made him go again, hoping that he can spread the Holy Word ( while mumbling under his breathe that the poor man needed a more social life). Needless to say, he was not a happy camper.  
"Big Brother, are you ok?" Italy asked his uncle. Said man gave an eye twitch, then sighed.  
"You do know that I adore you and Romano right?" The childish nation nodded.  
"You know that you are my favorite nephews and that I would never hurt you right" Another nod.  
"Good. Remember this as I commit this most violent act." Feli's eyes widened as his uncle stood. A deep blue, almost black, aura surrounded him, more terrifying than Russia's. His cassock flowed in a breeze that wasn't there, and his eyes hardened until it looked as cold as ice.  
"Uh oh, you made Big Brother Vatican mad." Feliciano hid behind Romano, who flinched as well.  
"Grandpa Rome has nothing on Zio Cardinal's anger." Romano mumbled.  
"It is the Wrath of God." Spain said in awe.  
"You will all shut up before I am forced to take action against you. Very, very, _very_ painful action. You do know how we used to punish sinners in my time, right?" Vatican City growled out.  
"And being Nations, it will take longer for you to die than those on the right and left hand of Christ." All of them shuddered, even Russia.  
"I do not think that I wish to become one with him." The big nation said quietly. Cardinal's piercing gaze zeroed in on Russia, then lightened.  
"You don't have to worry dear Russia, for you have found favor, as you are one of the only calm ones here. now, for the rest of you," Vatican said in a deceivingly light tone. "**SIT** **DOWN** **AND** **SHUT** **UP** **OR** **SO** **HELP** **ME** **GOD** **I** **WILL** **SHOW** **YOU TO THE DUNGIONS THAT STILL EXSIST**!" Immediately, everyone plopped down and their mouths clamped shut.  
"Good. Thank you for your cooperation." The priest sat down again, bowed his head, and looked like he was praying again."  
"Ve~ Big Brother Cardinal is scary sometimes." Italy said quietly.


End file.
